fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Azura Tridents
The Azura Tridents are a unorthadox chapter of space marines. They were originally named the Imperial Tridents, but they have renamed themselves. They specialize in the art of underwater warfare, attacking from depths and striking. Background The Azura Tridents were created during the 25th Founding as one of the rare successor chapters to the Raven Guard. Originally they were named the Imperial Tridents, but have long since renamed themselves. Doctrine The Azura Tridents are unorthadox warfare specialist chapter. Like their progenitors the Raven Guard, the excel in guerrila warfare and misdirection. But the Azura Trident's true defining feature is how they are pioneers in the field of underwater warfare. Preferably, the chapter prefers to operate underwater. Instead of any head on approach, the Azura Tridents opt to completely bypass the enemies defenses by traveling along the sea bed. From there they can attack anywhere, rising without warning and strike, attacking from the flanks, rear, or even within the enemies ranks. Organization Equipment The Azura Trident's inventory has long been adapt their their prefered mode of warfare. They place little emphasis on vehicles, with the exception of a number of Land Raiders, which support amphibious assaults. In the whole chapter they only have around twenty dreadnoughts. The Tridents have also developed their own ammunition, namely the Aqua-pattern Bolt Shell and the Posiedon-pattern Bolter. Both designed to operate both above the surface and under water. *'Aqua-pattern Bolt Shells' - Aqua-pattern Bolt Shells are hydro dynamic, blunt nosed, fin stablized projectiles that are designed to be fired from underwater. Aided by a booster charge they operate with normal effeciancy, though suffer a little out of water. *'Posiedon-pattern Bolter' - Fleet The Azura Tridents possess only one Battle Barge, four Strike Cruisers, and a host of Gladius Frigates. Homeworld Azura is the homeworld of the Tridents, and where they get their name. It is a Ocean World, 95% of the planet's surface is covered in water. Only scattered chains of islands dot the surface, the sea covers the rest. The ocean itself ranges from shallow shore and vast coral reefs, to crushing depths where only the strangest and the most monsterous creatures thrive. What the planet is truly famous for are its cities. On the surface, only small fishing communities exist, but underwater it is a different story. Large domed cities dot the sea bed. Technological marvels, the cities are enclosed eco-system where the majority of the planet's population thrive. Beliefs The Azura Tridents hate conventional thoughts or methods. Repeatedly trying true and tried methods over and over is foolish to them. They thrive on being unconventional and creative. The more inventive and creative the tactic is the more praise worthy it is in their mind. Campaigns *'Battle of Azura (931.M41) - '''In 931.M41 a Ork Waaagh! barreled into Azura and the Tridents were forced to defend themselves alone. The Orks used looted Scooba-gear to battle the Tridents on the sea floor. For a time its seemed liked they were doomed. Fortunetly the Blaze Ravens arrived and helped drive the Orks back. They rename themselves the Azura Tridents *'Battle of Atendon (951.M41) - The Azura Tridents and the Demolishers undertake a campaign to return compliance to a rebellious world. Together they brilliantly disect the enemy defenses with miminal lossess. The two chapters came to recognize the others skill and a sense of brotherhood is fostered. *Operation Shrike (990.M41) - '''The Tridents devote the 6th company for a guerrilla war behind Tau lines. Their forces were responsible for the raid on a seaside Ethereal city. Their company rose from the sea and ransacked the city and vanished before any proper response could be formed. Allies Blaze Ravens- Demolishers- Enemies and Rivals Tyranids- Orks- Tau- Ultramarines- For the past several centuries, the two chapter have not been on the best terms. The Tridents odd tactics brought humiliation by the Ultramarines during an unamed incident. Since then, the chapter has constantly strove to prove themselves against the Ultramarines. Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:25th Founding Category:Raven Guard Successors